


A Single Red Thread

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bookshop owner loki, Curses, Dreamsharing, Human Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern day Loki Goes by Tom, Muteness, Red String of Fate, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch and tangle, but it will never break. ~Chinese proverb~When a mysterious red book shows up on his doorstep, Tom "Loki" Hiddleston thinks nothing of it and simply continues about his day. When he starts dreaming of a gorgeous blonde man he simply thinks he is sex deprived until new parts of the book start writing themselves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So....this...yes I wanted to do a Soul Mates AU type deal....and because of what I'm going to do I couldn't really put Loki as...well...Loki. So yes he will go by Tom in this but that's the only RPF name that will be used. Just...give it a chance.
> 
> Down the rabbit hole, we go my doves.

Thor dropped lightly onto the balcony of his suite in the Golden Palace, a weary slump in his shoulders. The feast had been long, the battle before it longer, and the Crowned Prince was weary. He pushed the doors open, stepping into the cool darkness of his bedroom. He caught the faint scent of heady resin and knew he was not alone; his hand clenching around the token he held, a gift and a promise from his brother.

Thor didn’t know when things had changed, he had always been close to Loki. It was no secret the brothers loved each other but the depth of that love was unknown to everyone else save a very select (and quite) few. Thor had always had the sneaking suspicion that Loki’s dear friend, Sigyn, knew since she was always throwing conspiratorial winks their way and detoured any conversation asking why the Princes were absent from this or that. She was a good ally for his brother; smart, beautiful, diplomatic, she was dangerous when pissed off and he had sworn he had seen her sneak off with Sif more than a few times. Thor chuckled as he slid out of his armor, his eyes catching a flicker under the door leading to his sitting room. His smile grew again, Loki had slipped away earlier; the cold bronze coin pressed heavily into Thor’s palm as Loki smiled bidding Lady Amora a good night.

Thor had caught the look in her eye; jealousy unbecoming of the lovely Sorceress but she would never bring any allegations to the All-Father. Thor had broken his involvement with her the moment his brother had stolen into his chambers and kissed him as a lover for the first time. She had been furious, her words dripped like acid and he knew in that moment he had been nothing more to her than a bid for a higher station. Loki wanted nothing from him. That was his great gift, he was the Prince of Half-Truths, a Trickster with a silver tongue; but Thor knew his feelings were true. Alone Loki would trace runes of love and devotion into his flesh while Thor lost himself in silken black locks and the spiced scent of the other man. 

Tonight was the night. Thor had planned on binding himself to his trickster; the blessing was given to him by the All-Mother. He had been shocked when she had approached them days ago. They should have known nothing could be hidden from her eyes, not when she possessed the same all-seeing sight as Heimdall. She had taken her sons to her garden, told them simply that she knew and gave her blessing as the Goddess of Marriage. She had also promised to talk with Odin, saying their happiness was far more important than being proper to gossip mongering nobles.

He laughed softly, feeling light as he walked to the doors in just his leather pants. He opened the door to see the fire roaring, casting the body before it in dancing shadows. He smirked as he padded silently to the other; Loki was on his side, eyes closed as he lay naked before the fire, one of Thor’s deep crimson cloaks modestly covering his lower half as his hair seemed to blend into the black fur rug. “Asleep already?” Thor laughed as he slid up behind him, pressing his lips to his shoulder shocked at the chill of his skin. “So cold love, even with a fire roaring. Are you unwell?” No answer came and his brows drew down, “Loki?” His hand slid up to turn him, fingers brushing his throat like he had a hundred times before when they encountered a chilled and somewhat tacky mess. The Thunderer’s heart hammered in his chest as he pulled his hand away. Blue eyes widened in horror as he saw his fingers glitter in the firelight, shiny and dark with blood. The elder prince scrambled over his brother, watching as Loki slid lifelessly to the side as his head lolled back; hanging by the stark white of bone that glinted from torn flesh. A sob bubbled from his chest as he gathered his beloved close, caring not for the mess. “Loki...Loki Norns open your eyes please.” He begged, tears making things muddy as one hand came up to shakily cup his brothers cold cheek, the other wrapping around his neck as Thor pulled him close. Loki didn’t move, this wasn't some elaborate prank, he was as cold as the grave and Thor felt his heart-shattering. He felt the blood smearing as he sobbed into Loki’s hair, his scent was still there but it was tainted by death and blood and he pulled away to look into his face. “Still so beautiful, god what I wouldn’t give to see your eyes.” He pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead, “I will find who did this love, I swear it.”

Lights flared and Thor flinched, drawing Loki closer to him as he blinked. “It hurts, to find your favorite toy ripped away from you.” Thor’s head whipped around and he saw Amora sitting in a chair, her foot tapping in the air as she twirled a dagger, the point pressed to her finger as it glinted dully in the light. The front of her bright green gown was darkened with blood and Thor saw the red at the edges of his vision.

“What have you done?”

She smirked as she got up and pressed the dagger under his chin, “I got rid of our obstacle darling. What would the people say if they saw the...depravity, their beloved Prince had fallen to?” Madness and anger glittered behind her eyes and Thor felt the cold metal press into the flesh of his throat. 

“You will pay for this, my Father-”

“Will thank me, what kind of heir are you to not take a queen already? But now you can, I will be only yours Thor.” 

He gently laid Loki down, crossing his hands over his chest and covering him with the cloak. “The only thing you will be is dead by my hand.” He snarled as his hand flung out, Mjolnir crashing through the doors into his waiting palm. “I will see you pay for these crimes.”

Amora pouted as she stepped back to the chair she had been sitting in, pulling out a red leather-bound book and a bottle. “If you won’t be mine, then I’ll make sure you will regret spurning me.” She threw the bottle at Thor’s feet, black clouds erupting from the broken glass and billowing around him. The God snarled as he lifted his hammer to summon the storms only to watch in horror as Mjolnir dropped from his hand, her humming silenced to him. She cackled as she lifted her hand, “the mighty Thunder God, so useless without his hammer.” 

Thor cried out as he dropped to his knees, black tendrils slicing into his flesh as scripts of runes ran down the tanned skin of his chest and arms. His back bowed as his gaze went hazy from the pain. His skin felt tight and he panted as he dropped, reaching out weakly to where Loki lay. Amora’s foot came down hard and he tried to scream, finding his voice locked away and wild blue eyes lifted to look up into her smirking face. 

“I curse you, Thor Odinson, to be used just as you used me. You will know no rest, you will have no voice, only able to walk in this realm when someone opens your book.” She laughed as she held the book out, wind whipping through the room and Thor felt himself lifted, hands scrabbling for Loki as he reached out. Pain tore through him as he watched the cloak fall away and the last thing he saw was Loki’s pale face before he was plunged into darkness.


	2. I

_ Each time I open my eyes it’s a curse. The blessed darkness that bitch sent me into is my only solace. Every time I am awakened I am somewhere new. The last few...days? Years? Mellenia? It matters little, I am lost on Midgard. With each summoning, my name is further away and my titles mean little. The last time I was awake was the...1980’s? You would have loved the bright colors, the lights, the drugs, you always did love a good party. I miss you. More than a man in the desert misses the rain. I loved you...I still love you. I’m sure you knew, though I never had the courage to say it, you were always the smarter brother. I long to tear Amora apart for what she did. In the darkness, all I see is your beautiful face, smeared with red. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I’ll find you again...my Loki. _

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

_ “This is gospel for the fallen ones, nerdewells and insufferable bastards…” _ Tom hummed as he parked his motorcycle, whistling the song as he swung his keys around his finger. Night still lingered in the french quarter but he saw the lights of the Cafe du Monde on and the sweet scent of fresh coffee and beignets drifted from across the street. His thin lips curled into a pout as he paused in the doorway of his own cafe tapping a slender finger to his chin. 

“Don’ even tink bou’ doin dat Loki.” Remy hummed as he walked past, his keys sliding into the door and flicking the lock open.

“I don’t know why you insist on calling me that.” Tom said with a roll of his eyes as he followed his friend into their shop.

“Ya was plannin a trick. Usin’ ya goddess given gifts fo dem trickeries.”

“I was not and I am appalled that you would think so.” Tom laughed as he flicked his wrist, the lights going on with ease filling the room with a soft glow. The Cauldron was his baby, a start up with his friends Remy and Wanda to create a safe haven in New Orleans for practitioners. He ran his fingers lovingly over the back of one of the many well loved armchairs that littered the main floor of the bookshop as he moved up the stairs to the cafe.  He slid his earbuds in and grabbed his apron; tying his shoulder length black hair up into a high ponytail he flicked on the ovens to get them warm, humming along to the music in his ears. He twisted his fingers as things began to settle themselves on the counter and he felt his magic buzz along his skin. Magic came naturally to him as it did to everyone but he continued to hone his skills and master his Craft; his magic showed itself in his baking, his treats giving people confidence or a boost that they needed which gave him a sense of purpose. He had carved a nice place for himself as an outsider in the community, the witches of New Orleans weary of any who came from another place. He was now well respected, his shop a safe haven, he smiled as he hummed to himself.

“Whatcha got on da menu t’day Tommy?” Remy asked as he strolled in, snapping his fingers to set the coffee machine bubbling. The auburn haired man hopped onto the rolly stool they had in the kitchen. No one but Tom baked, Remy, prefering to charm and schmooze customers from the front and Wanda using her own magic to create the stunning wonders they sold. The three of them formed an unlikely friendship when Wanda had walked into the apartment she shared with Remy and announced she brought home a stray; in which she had found Tom (whom they dubbed Loki for shits and giggles) and brought him home. When they had asked what had brought him all the way to New Orleans Tom had simply shrugged,  _ I felt a call...a tug in my heart. Packed up only what I needed and here I am. _ He had told them with a laugh and a smile, He was a good roommate, cleaned up after himself, helped keep the alter clean, paid his portion of the rent, even cooked for them and their respective partners when they came over. He never dated himself, always just smiling and shrugging saying he would date when he was ready; a lot of his past was a mystery but they didn’t pry, though the scars they could see every now and again broke their hearts.

“It’s October 1st...the shop needs to be prepared for Samhain.” Tom hummed as he pulled down his leather bound book with its papers yellowed with age. “Did we get the Harvest order?”

Remy nodded craning his head to have a peak in the book. “Apples an’ pum’kins.”

“I think we will start the season with baked Harvest apple turnovers and warm pumpkin spice bread.”

Remy’s mouth watered at the thought of the treats, “ _ mon ami _ , ya gonna make us fat wit all dem foods.”

“Hardly,” Tom laughed as he flipped through the book before landing on the recipes he needed. “Mind letting me work Rem?”

“What evah ya say, holler if ya need anytin.” The auburn haired man laughed as he hopped off the stool and slid out of the kitchen th door closing behind him.

Tom let out a slow breath and braced his hands on the table, centering himself. He flicked his hand, bringing the ingredients to him and he set to work. Without his magic, he would have to have a full kitchen staff but he could accomplish the orders himself. It was something he had over Cafe du Monde even though they still had popularity in the quarter, Tom and his team were gaining respect for having the balls to set up right across the street from them. He worked steadily for the next few hours, creating beautiful turnovers and soft spiced bread before a crop of red hair poked through the door. 

“Oh god, Tom it smells amazing in here!” Wanda gasped as she grinned at him, gunmetal grey eyes sparkling at him as she smiled.

He smiled back as he pulled his headphones out and glanced at his watch. “You’re early today. Everything alright?”

She nodded, “Vis and I have a date tonight so I wanted to get some work done. You’re still ok with me heading off early today right?”

Tom tilted his head to the side as he wracked his brain. “Oh right! Yes yes, of course, you and Vis deserve to have fun the shop comes second to soulmates.”Soulmates. The word caused a small ache to form in Tom’s chest as it left his lips, one which he brushed away immediately. Soulmates were everywhere in this romantic city, and if Tom concentrated hard enough, he could see the faint bright colors and textures of magical threads that connected those who had found one another, for a moment. Each soulbond was made when eyes connected, a physical manifestation of that bond in the form of a thread would appear, the color, thickness, and texture a combination of the two souls. His eyes focused in on his friend and a thread of bright yellow and orange wrapped around one of soft rose appeared, stemming from her heart. Somehow those colors complemented one another perfectly, wildly different but meant to be, just like Wanda and Vis. His eyes followed the strand till it faded away, Vis too far for the thread to be seen. 

She stepped more into the room and moved around the table to hug him. “You’ll find yours soon Tom….they’re out there somewhere.”

“I’m fine Wanda, I promise.” He cleaned his hands on the towel hanging off his waist. He glanced down at his watch, “let’s get opened up.” He waved his hand, the trays floating out the open door as the two friends followed. His magic set the trays in their place as he went to the door to prop it open to the cooling autumn and pass his hand over the glittering runes etched into the window proclaiming the Cauldron open. Tom’s foot nudged something and he looked down , dark brows drawn down as he saw a book simply resting on the step. It’s cover was a deep red, like a ripe pomegranate with a ferocious, raring tribal bare done in precise black lines. Tom bent down, tilting his head as he saw the runes marked carefully down the cover. “Thor,” he whispered softly as he reached out to pick up the book. A spark lit it’s way up his arms and settled deep in his chest making the man gasp and clutch the book tighter.

“Tommy?” Remy called from inside the shop. 

“Coming!” Tom yelled back, holding the book tightly to his chest as he disappeared back into the shop, his hand rubbing against the front of his throat absentmindedly.


	3. II

“Whew!  _ Mon ami _ dis cajun be wiped out!” Remy groaned.

Tom scoffed as he ran a clean and dry cloth in the massive cast iron crock pot in preparation for the morning treats. “You stand out front and flirt all day. How Logan doesn't clock you over the head with a club and drag you off I don’t know.” Green eyes drifted down to his friend's chest where he saw the gunmetal grey twining around calming azure blue. The gruff Canadian always struck Tom as an odd match for Remy, but the two balanced each other out; Logan's quiet strength balanced out the insanity that was Remy’s flightiness. He began to place the apples, whole, into the cast iron pot and humming softly as he did. “Don’t you have plans tonight?”

“ _ Oui _ , Wolvie an me gonna spend da night at ‘is place aftah we ‘ave some fun at dat new bar dat opened up on Burbon. Says he got sometin really special fo’ lil ol me.” Remy blushed a bit, smiling as he chewed on his lip. “Ya gonna be ‘ight by yaself toni’ht?”

“I am not some delicate flower Remy,” Tom huffed as his tongue clicked while he eyeballed the spices he put into the pot.

“Ah  _ mon ami _ ya be like da hot ‘ouse orchid. Memer dat trip ta Vancouver?”

“We went to Canada...in the middle of winter,” Tom laughed as he carefully placed a stone cup of water in the middle of the pot. “I am from London originally, if you don’t quite remember.”

“Yet ya wilt like da most delicate flower,” Remy grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes but hardly argued, “warmer climates have been kinder to me.” He sniffed.

“ _ Oui, _ ” the cajun chuckled, his head turning as the door to the kitchen from the back alleyway opened making Remy jump to his feet. “ _ Mon amour! _ ” He cried as he launched himself into the burly arms of the man who walked in.

Logan accepted the overeager man into his arms with a ghost of a smile over his lips. “Tom,” his voice was a low rumble that Tom had learned not to take to heart. He always sounded grumpy no matter what he did.

“Hello Logan,” he smiled as he put the pot into the slow cooker and waved his hand to have his magic clean up the mess. “Remy says you are going to that new bar, how did he talk you into that?” He laughed softly, knowing how much of a homebody the Canadian was.

“The promise of a really good blowjob,” Logan smirked at the dark red blush that lit up the Brit’s face and he chuckled. 

“Ya should join us  _ cher! _ ” Remy smiled, looking visably excited.

“I hardly think a threesome is something Logan would enjoy”

Remy clicked his tongue and shook his head, “not in da bedroom. Ya mind is in da guttah worse den mine. Come wit us to da club! It’ll be fun.”

“Rem, no. You know I don’t do bars.”

“Ya ain’t evah gonna meet da one iffin ya only stay home and in da kitchen here.”

“Rem…”

Logan snorted, “you know he’s never going to shut up if you don’t come right? I can only keep his mouth busy for so long.”

Tom sighed shaking his head as he wiped his hands on the towel hanging from his apron. “Fine, one drink. One!”

“ _ Oui!  _ Dats what I like ta see!” He whooped as he lead them out of the kitchen, Tom laying his apron on the counter as he snatched up his helmet and the strange book he had found earlier that day. The book slid easily into his saddlebag and he followed Logan’s bike through the streets. They parked outside the building and Remy bounced on the balls of his feet making Tom arch his eyebrow.

“How many pastries did you have today? You’ve got one serious sugar high going on.”

“Ah  _ mon ami _ , just happy ya came wit us t’night. Ya nevah come out anymore.” Remy flashed him a charming grin making Tom’s suspicion skyrocket as they flashed their ID’s and slipped inside. The bar was low lit, the scent of cigars heavy in the air and the smokey croon of the lounge singer drifted from the 20’s style lounge band. “See, dis ain’t so bad,” Remy grinned as he slapped a hand to Tom’s back making the slighter man grunt as the trio walked to the bar. They ordered their drinks and moved to a standing table where Logan brought out his cigar and lit it up, minding where he blew his smoke. 

“Reminds me of a speakeasy. I half expect the walls to shift if someone screams cops.” Tom chuckled as he traced the rim of his glass. His eyes darted around the room, catching sight of several threads between some of the couples as they danced and frowning at the few between some couples that lead out the door. “It always shocks me that someone can find their soulmate yet they still find a way to cheat.” 

“People suck,” Logan grunted taking a swig from his beer.

“Logan?” A dark rumble caused the three to turn and see a man standing just behind them.

“Victor?” Logan’s brow drew down, “what are you...Remy.” He growled, said cajun taking a swig from his own drink and shrugging.

“Not again Remy,” Tom groaned covering his flaming face with his hands as he braced his elbows on the table. 

“Am I missing something?” Victor asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Tom sighed as he turned around, emerald green eyes lifting to lock with amber and he tried to stop the flash of pain when no spark happened and no thread reached out for his own. “Remy’s idea of a blind date...where the two involved literally have no idea.”

The other man groaned pinching his nose and shaking his head, “thought it was strange when Remy suddenly texted me to come here.”

“Well...this is very awkward.” Tom sighed pushing himself away from the table, his drink mostly untouched. “I think I’m going to go home now, save us any more embarrassment.” 

“ _ Non, non _ stay Tommy,” Remy begged, “at least one drink ya nevah know ya might hit it off.”

“Commer Rem,” Logan growled as he grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, pulling him off to the side.

Tom gave Victor a strained smile, “I would apologize for him but…”

“It’s Remy.” The man sighed shaking his head as he held out his hand, “Victor Creed, don’t think we got really introduced.”

“Tom Hiddleston,” Tom smiled taking his hand, marveling at the warm strength that resonated from his grip and feel that sharp disappointment in his chest again. “How do you know Logan?”

“Not a surprise that asshole doesn't talk about me but I’m surprised that Remy hasn’t said anything. I’m his brother.”

“Oh...I had no idea.”

“Logan’s a dick, we just got over not speaking for the last fifteen years. He’s mellowed out since meeting Remy, soulmate thing I guess.” Victor leaned against the table, his eyes roaming over Tom as a smirk curved his lips. “May not be soulmates with you but you are stunning.”

Tom blushed hotly and ducked his head, “thank you. You’re very handsome yourself. Your soulmate will be lucky when they find you.”

“Let me buy you a drink, an apology for Remy.”

“M-maybe another time? I have to get up early to bake...I didn’t even want to come out tonight but you know Remy. I should go before he gets back.” Tom flashed a smile as he stepped back, “it was a pleasure to meet you, Victor.” He made a dash to the door, slipping his helmet on before heading down the street to get home. Humiliation burned through him, he knew his friend’s heart was in the right place he just wished that Remy would respect his want to find his soulmate on his own. Tom banished those thoughts from his mind as he pulled up to their cozy little house by the park and he guided his bike into the garage seeing that Wanda’s car was still gone. He hung up his helmet and pulled the book out of the saddlebag before heading up the stairs to his room. He set the book on his nightstand as he stripped out of his clothes, sliding into his bed in just his boxers and piling the pillows behind his back as he flicked on the lamp on his end table and picked up the book. His fingers drifted over the runes making up the name, “Thor...I wonder what story you have to tell me.” He muttered as he slowly pulled the book open. 

There was no author, no dedication, instead just words. His eyes scanned over the first page a frown pulling at his lips. “ _ Within these pages lies the traitorous soul of Thor, God of Thunder and a breaker of hearts. No longer can his honey’d words fall into eager ears but you may use him as you see fit _ ? What in the world?” Tom closed the book looking at the front cover, “what a strange way to introduce a story.” He shook his head as he settled into the bed and braced the book on his knees opening it again slowly. He flipped past the first page pausing as he caught sight of new text a few pages in, this looking more like it was handwritten rather than the words on the first page. “ _ I do not know how long I have been here. Amora, that bitch, has taken the one thing I loved more than anything in this world. I can still feel your blood on my skin, smell the death hanging heavy and sweet in the air as the fire crackled behind us. Brother, my beloved brother, I can only hope she granted you a kindness in drugging you before she slit your throat. I cannot imagine you in pain, of choking on your own blood wondering if I would be there to save you. I am so sorry my love, that I was not there _ …” Tom pressed a hand to his own throat as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. The words were so filled with pain, the suffering palpable as he read. He settled more into the pillows as he felt his eyes droop, a yawn tore through him as he flipped page after page. There were more apologies but there were also memories, ones that made him smile as he began to see golden towers behind each blink of his eyes. 

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

The blinding light made Thor flinch as he blinked rapidly as he lifted an arm to shield his eyes. Someone had opened the book, his heart tugged as lust coursed through his blood. He wondered who would be in his bed this time, what mortal he would service now. His heart ached, he had no idea how long he had been like this and the only thing that even made him not lose his mind was the memories he still clung to of his beloved. He took a deep breath, lowering his arm as he blinked again the room shifting into focus. Asgards sun was bright, the breeze coming off of the ocean and the scent of the gardens below floated through the window. It was a painful thing to see his suite of the castle, to know that nothing waited beyond and he was trapped in his bedroom. The massive bed rested before him, the dark crimson sheets a mockery just as the cheerful sky outside the window was. A figure lay curled in the sheets and Thor sighed as he knew what he must do; with careful movements, he slipped up under the end of the bed the sheets brushing against his skin in silken whispers. His hands came up, brushing against strong feeling legs dusted with hairs that prickled his palms. A male perhaps, though he had seen quite a few different females who refused to keep their legs smooth. He pressed his lips to a warm, well-muscled thigh as his large hands found a slender waist and a pert ass. He caught the scent of a male's arousal, his lips sliding up more and a soft moan flowed to his ears. A man certainly, Thor was not known to be picky even before this pitiful existence. He felt the man's cock thicken against his cheek as he nuzzled into the dip of his hip; the man was well endowed and smelled of cinnamon. A scent Thor had not found comfort in, in many years, he sighed as his lips brushed along the hard line of the cock to his left and he felt a hand rest on the back of his head through the sheets.

Warmth radiated through him as the scent of cinnamon got stronger. He closed his eyes against the pain in his heart, it smelled so much of Loki that he felt the tears prickle in his eyes and he let out a steady breath. He continued to crawl up, the sheets sliding over his flesh as he pressed his lips to the slender form under him the flesh, not flabby but soft under his lips, though he felt the muscle under the slight layer of fat. He let his fingers drift along the man’s sides, hips, thighs, and stomach in teasing touches as he felt the cock beneath him jolt against his own solid abs. His lips trailed along his chest, stopping to draw a nipple between his lips and teasing until the body beneath him began to squirm and another soft moan reached him. Thor settled his hips between long legs, grinding slowly as he lifted his head, the sheets falling from him to pool around his shoulders as he pushed himself to rest on his hands on either side of the body under him. Sky blue eyes widened as he saw moon kissed skin, stark against the crimson sheets, his eyes drawn up the long line of the man’s neck as his head was thrown back in ecstasy and his black hair a dark halo around him. Thor’s hands came up, he saw it shaking as he gently cupped the angular and angelic face before him watching as his eyes fluttered behind his lids.  _ Look at me _ , the words would not flow from his lips but he tilted the head more to him, willing his eyes to open.

Emerald eyes slowly opened and Thor was sure his heart was going to burst. Before him lay his brother, his beloved, tears gathered in his eyes as he sat up quickly. He gathered the slender and soft body to him, one of his arms wrapping tightly around his waist as the other slid into onyx colored strands and crashed their lips together. Arms wrapped around his neck as he felt the hard line of Loki’s cock dig into his stomach, a feeling he never thought he would have ever again. Tears fell from his eyes as he licked into Loki’s mouth, moaning deeply at the taste of cinnamon and sweets; something he had thought lost.  _ Am I finally free? _ The words were caught, swirling in his mind as they danced with the scent of the body before him.

Loki pulled back and Thor couldn’t stop the whimper that fell from his lips at the broken contact. Fingers twisted into golden hair and their eyes met. “W-who are you?” Those words washed like the icy waters of Jotunheim over the golden prince. This was another cruel game from Amora, a punishment for the stupid slight making the god wish he had never laid with the bitch. His arms would not let the body before him go even as his traitorous cock pulsed hotly against the cleft of the man’s ass. “Fuck…” the voice, so close to his Loki’s, was both a balm and a dagger to his heart. “Are you Thor?”

Thor slowly nodded his head, his lips trailing along the slender line of the man’s neck. This may not be his Loki but he would enjoy every bit of this. It was easy to pretend he was somewhere else, take no true pleasure from those who opened his book. But this, this was the sweetest torture and he would enjoy it.

“Leave it to my sex starved body to dream up such a beautiful man.” Non-Loki sighed, fingers carding through Thor’s hair making the bigger man rumble a moan against his throat as short nails dragged along his scalp in a way that Loki used to do. The man pushed him back and glanced down, laughing in a hollow way. “Also leave it to me to pretend that a god is my soulmate.”

Thor glanced down, blue eyes going wide as he saw the delicate threads slowly twining together between them; his a dark crimson strand a symbol of his battle lust. It curled around the brighter red that coiled from the man’s chest the same color as his Loki’s strands. Thor’s hands slid up, both cupping either side of Non-Loki’s face as he looked at him. There was no spark of recognition, no glimmer of mischief, only emerald colored eyes searching his face.  _ Please remember me _ .

The man shook his head, “well if this is my dream...I suppose I need to enjoy it.”

Thor nodded his head rapidly, he knew what was to come. He needed this man’s pleasure to regain a foothold in the world of reality. He crushed the slender body to his, diving in for another kiss and growling softly as the man moaned against his lips. He knew what his beloved liked, what he enjoyed. His teeth sank into the meat of his neck as his fingers traced along the cleft of his ass, growling softly as he felt that the Hel he was in had already prepared the body before him. Thor slowly guided Non-Loki to lay down, his hand sliding around to press lightly against his neck; the spot where the terrible wound still haunted his world to feel solid flesh under him and no blood. Blue eyes locked with green ones as he lined himself up.

“W-wait...wait! We need-” Non-Loki gasped as Thor’s cock pressed against him, his back bowing as his heart beat wildly against Thor’s forearm as it rested against his chest. “Dream prep...makes everything easier.”

Thor smiled at that, even the wit was the same. He nodded, arching an eyebrow as he nudged against him again.  _ Say yes, tell me you want this. _ He thought silently, aching to actually have words once again.

Non-Loki gasped again, his body trembling as his long legs cradled Thor between them and he nodded, his long-fingered hand coming up to wrap around Thor’s wrist and hold him tight. “Please...oh god….please, take me.” He moaned loudly as Thor slowly sank into his willing body. The heat was dizzying for the god, slick and warm, the body under him accepted him with ease. He knew the first time was to start the connection and he had longed to take his time, to prepare him in ways he knew Loki loved. The body under his panted harshly as he sank in inch by slow inch, making sure that every inch could be felt. “Fuck! Oh god….fuck….so big.” Non-Loki gasped arching against his arm as his free hand wrapped around the bulge of his bicep.

Thor let out a low rumbling growl as he drew his hips back, snapping them forward and smirking at the high pitched keening sound that tumbled from the slender body under him. He set a brutal pace, knowing that his brother loved when he used his strength. The body under him was no exception; Thor leaned down to capture his lips, swallowing each moan and whimper as their tongues battled for dominance and he shifted each angle of his thrust until finally, Non-Loki’s back bowed as his cock jolted against the solid wall that was Thor’s stomach. 

“There...oh god there.” The man sobbed, tilting his head back so Thor could attack his neck with teeth and tongue as his long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Thor panted softly against his throat as he reached down, wrapping a large hand around the aching cock of the man; drinking in his moans and cries as he continued his punishing pace.  _ Spill, please...wake up and drag me into the waking world.  _ Thor’s mind chanted, wanting to give this man pleasure.

“Thor...Thor...oh god..fuck I-I can’t…” Non-Loki’s back bowed as his words died on his scream and warmth spread between them as he spilled.

Thor captured his lips again, growling into his mouth as he snapped his hips forward four more times before grinding to a stop and spilling deep within the man. He panted, falling to the side as he pulled the trembling body to him. Emerald eyes fluttered, trying hard to stay awake and Thor lifted his hand to brush wayward curls from his face. The face he loved so much was back even if there was no memory, he knew the soul would always know it’s bond mate. He leaned forward and brushed his lips to his temple softly as he cradled the man.  _ Sleep, I will see you soon _ . He watched as Non-Loki’s eyes drifted shut before the body faded from his bed, leaving his heart to ache as the false sun started to set and sounds faded as the room fell away and he sank into his own darkness.


	4. III

_ I dreamed again. For the first time in a long while. Only this time I saw us. We were at the summer palace, you know the one...don’t you? Of course, you remember, you designed it. This dream was so vivid, more so than any I have had in a very long time. I could smell the flowers of your garden; you kept one just like Mother did but yours usually held more spiders and snakes. I saw you, sitting among the sprigs of lavender your back against the firm trunk of your favorite juniper tree; it’s trunk twisting this way and that as it swayed in the breeze that came off the lake. You used to laugh about how juniper trees were as twisted as your sense of humor. Norns I miss your laugh. But this isn’t a lament to my missing you. It’s a happy memory. You were so radiant under that tree, then you caught sight of me...watching you like I always did when you were relaxed. You held your hands out, demanding I help you up. Once I did you fell into my arms like you always did, my hands cradling the swell of your belly. Our child...children. We had two, don’t you remember? Norns I haven’t thought of them in so long...Fenris and Hela...what happened to them after we were gone? I’m sure Mother took care of them, Father too...they loved their grandchildren even though Father never knew that’s what they were. Oh, Loki...I promised you when you had them that I would protect all of you...I’m sorry my words proved false. Please forgive me… _

_ ~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~ _

Tom groaned as he pulled up to the Cauldron; he had felt amazing when he had woken up and only five seconds later felt like a naughty schoolboy when he realized the state of his sheets. He’d been thankful there was no one asking him why he was doing laundry at 4 am when he had traipsed downstairs. He sighed as he parked his bike and shook his head, “was still a good dream.” He muttered pulling the book from his saddlebag and unlocking the back door. He waved his hand, the lights flicking on and he smiled at the scent of spiced apples filled his kitchen. He slid his headphones in, setting the book on the counter, and he reached up to pull down his cookbook. He hummed along to the playlist of the morning, though as he worked the dough for the tarts, his mind began to wonder. His long fingers worked the dough carefully as he remembered sunlight streaming in through the open windows and catching golden strands. Blue eyes that looked at him with such longing that Tom found himself staring at the wall, hands pausing in their movements. “Why did he look so sad?”

Even the grip of the gods' hands on his hips felt sad, desperate even. The way he had looked at him, as if he couldn’t be real, it shocked Tom to his core. He shook his head as he went back to the dough before rolling it out and beginning to cut it to size for the mini tartlet pans. “Leave it to my sex deprived mind to come up with the most tragic figure to give me the best sex of my life.” He laughed, shaking his head again and flicking his wrist to bring over the trays. With the help of his magic, he began to put the dough into the pans, pressing them in to shape. He continued to hum as he brought the egg wash over to him, brushing the tart shells before pressing wax paper in and filling each shell with dry beans. His magic placed them into the ovens as he set to work on the fillings. With the help of his magic, he had the fillings mixed up, apple, fig, and pear with various spices to bring out the flavors of the fruits. He danced around the kitchen testing the tart shells, making sure they were perfect. The fillings went in with the tarts going back into the oven to finish baking and he moved out to the front seeing the sunrise over the city. 

Tom checked the register, making sure the system was ready for the day before slipping back into the kitchen. Wanda was going to show up soon so he would let her open the front of the store while he made sure things were ready to keep the tarts flowing through the business day. The first batch was cooling on the table and he twisted his fingers, the shell holders falling away revealing golden brown tarts and he smiled happily seeing the treats done to perfection. A glimmer of crimson caught his eye and Tom turned his head his brow furrowing. “What the hell?” He turned, eyes searching for the glimmer but seeing nothing. “Seeing things now Tom?” He muttered to himself as he turned back around, waving his hand to float the tarts out to his display case and he set about making the next batch of dough. 

As he worked he caught sight of the glimmer of crimson, again. Tom’s eyes snapped up, darting around the kitchen but seeing nothing. A frown pulled at his lips as he rubbed a hand over his throat in an unconscious gesture, remembering the feel of large, calloused hands against the sensitive flesh. “Why did you grab me there?” He wondered out loud with a small sigh, his eyes drifted to the book where it sat on the counter. Another shimmer of crimson drew the baker closer and he slowly picked up the book. He felt a tug in his chest, a glance down showing a shimmer and he moved to open the book when the door to the kitchen slammed open.

“ _ Mon ami! _ ” Remy’s voice cut through the music playing in Tom’s headphones and the dark haired man yelped as he fumbled the book and pressed it close to his chest.

“Bloody hell Rem! You scared the absolute shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” the cajun sighed walking over and handing over a cup of coffee. 

“What’s this?”

“Peace offerin’? Wolive….he ain’t to ‘appy wit dis cajun. Says I was way outta line las’night.”

Tom sighed softly as he took the coffee, “I know your heart is in the right place Rem...but you know that I don’t like blind dates and even worse is when you don’t tell the other person that they’re meeting me.”

“I jus’ don’ like seein ya all by ya lonesome…”

“I know. It makes me happy to see you and Wanda with someone who loves you with all their heart. I’m still young...somewhat I’ll find it eventually.” Tom smiled as he set the book off to the side, “let’s get the day going.” They slipped out to the front as Wanda let herself in, waving over her shoulder as a sleep black jag drove off.

“Morning boys,” she smiled at them.

“Nice date night with Vis?” Tom chuckled.

“Very, you should see what he did with that old plantation house,” she swept her hair up and a glimmer on her finger made Tom’s and shoot out to grab her wrist.

“Oh my god...Wanda!” He grinned at the blush on her cheeks, “he asked you to marry him?”

“ _ Mon due _ ! Look at dat rock!” Remy whistled making her blush harder. “Whens da wedding?”

“He just asked me to marry him, Rem.” She laughed, “we haven’t even thought of a date for the wedding.”

A knock on the door made the three friends jump apart and Tom smiled again as he moved to open the door. “Good morning Officer Barnes.”

The bigger brunette smiled gently as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s Detective now,” he admitted softly.

Tom’s grin grew wider, “this calls for a tart on the house. I told you that you would pass and get that promotion.” He paused as he caught sight of a glimmer of orange coming from bucky’s chest and tangling with charcoal grey. “You found your soulmate?”

Bucky nodded, “my Sargent. His name is Steve.”

“Sargent Rogers of Precinct Two?” Wanda asked.

He nodded a blush covering his cheeks, “I was wondering if you’d do a reading for me Tom.”

“A reading...I haven’t-”

“Please?” Bucky asked softly, blue eyes pleading, “after what happened to Natasha I just...I trust you. I trust what you can see.”

Tom sighed softly, “you know the runes only show a single possibility. What happened to Natasha and Bruce was horrible...a freak accident...but you can’t-” Tom’s voice broke off with another sigh as the pleading in Bucky’s eyes ramped up ten fold. “Oh alright...apple, pear, or fig?”

“Fig tarts?” Bucky’s face pulled as Wanda and Remy set to take care of other customers who had wandered in.

“Have you ever tried anything that was not a fig newton?”

“No?”

Tom flicked his wrist, a tart following them to the back rooms. This was the pride and joy of the shop. Three rooms in a semicircle with pen doorways concealed only by hanging strips of shimmering fabric. In the center of the little sitting room was an altar, non-denominational, where several plush pillows rested for those who wished to pray or lay an offering. Tom moved to the room that was the center, strips of glimmering emerald and gauzy black fabric swayed in the low light. This was his sanctum, his space to read runes, a place where only the invited went. Each founder had one; Remy’s resembled Mardi Gras year round with a beautiful table that Logan had carved for him from the wood of an apple tree to strengthen his divination with the cards. Wanda’s sanctum was warm, dark reds and royal purples made the room warm and inviting and the bocote wood table was carved with ancient Roma symbols with a glimmering crystal ball in the center of the table to enhance her occlumency. Tom’s fingers flicked, little orbs of green and gold light dancing around the room as they flickered between the planes of existence. Tom’s own room was kept dark, nordic runes lining the walls and artifacts from those same countries but his pride and joy was his table. It was carved from solid juniper wood, magic from the tree tingling through his fingers as he brushed against its surface and felt the magic hum through him. In the center sat a carved bowl made from red jasper. He pushes Bucky into one of the chairs and moved to sit in the other one, his fingers dipping into the bowl to brush against the chilled stone of the runes carved from jet. 

“Ask the question you want to know.” Tom said quietly as he laid his hands on the table palm up and watched as Bucky took in a deep breath and laid his hands over Toms’ palms down. Tom closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting the subtle scent of the burning dragon’s blood incense fill his head and lungs. 

“I don’t know what to ask…” Bucky said softly, his eyes on the runes before flicking up to Tom’s face and watching the shadows dance over his high cheekbones and slender nose.

“Alright, let’s try something else.” Long fingers wrapped around the bulk of his wrists and Tom slowly let his magic reach out to brush against Bucky. The man couldn’t harness his natural magic as easily as the three founders of the shop but it did give him a valuable insight into his police work. Tom moved their hands over the bowl, his own dropping down to cup it while Bucky’s were held over it. “Close your eyes and think of the person you want to know about.”

Bucky let his own eyes fall shut, the scent of the room flowing around his head. Instantly a vision of a tall, built, and a boyishly handsome man filled his head. Kind blue eyes glittering with honesty and joy as they crinkled around the edges looked at him and Bucky couldn’t help the small smile on his lips.

Tom cracked open an eye and bit his lip to stifle his own smile. “Do you see the person?”

“Yeah.”

“Now say his name.”

“Steve Rogers,” the name fell from his lips like a prayer.

“Good, now take your hands away,” Tom closed his eyes again and nodded as he heard the shuffle of Bucky’s movements and he swirled the runes in the bowl, stone shifting against the stone with the barest whisper before he upended the bowl to scatter the runes. His eyes slowly blinked open as he traced fingers over the dark stone as it rested on the table. “Now then…”

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Wanda hummed as she ran a cleaning cloth over the shelves behind the display case for Tom’s treats, Remy leaning against a chair as he chatted up a couple of customers when a small cough caught her attention. “Oh, Sargent Rogers! What brings you in today?”

Steve smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, “hey Wanda. How are you?”

“I’m good, keeping out of trouble.”

He laughed an easy and likable laugh that made him popular around town. “Good, that’s really good. What treats did Tom make today?”

“Tartlets, I suggest trying the fig one.” She reached in for the sample plate pulling it out and turning a cut up fig tartlet to him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

A blush stained the man's cheeks as he popped the piece of tartlet into his mouth. “One of my new detectives...took one look at me and booked it out the door. Captain’s laughing that I’m already scaring off the new talent. Just wanted to make sure that he knew I wasn’t as much of a hardass as the trainers make me sound.”

Her grey eyes danced as she stifled a smile behind her hand. “Oh...I don’t think you have to worry about that.” She flicked her eyes over his shoulder as she watched Bucky and Tom slide out of the back room. Bucky was blushing hard as Tom smiled and clapped him on the back shaking his head. “He wouldn’t happen to be a tall, very muscular, with an almost permanent kicked puppy dog look would he?”

“That's...only accurate even for you Wanda.”

“Gypsy intuition. Can I get you a coffee? You know Tom lets you cops have one on the house and it’s Remy’s special blend today.”

“That sounds perfect, a coffee break is just what I need. I’ll be at my usual table...also three tarts one of each.”

“You got it,” she took the money for the tarts and plated them up watching as he shifted, smiling at everyone he saw before sitting at the table that was bathed in rainbow light from the stained glass window.

“Feeling better now?” Tom asked as they stepped back into the shop.

“I didn’t know the runes could be so...insightful.” He mumbled, blushing hotly.

“They usually aren’t, but you must really have fallen hard and fast. This is more than a soulmate thing.”

“I’ve...had a crush on him for a few years. Remember that fire at the old school house?”

“The one a few years back?”

“That’s the one, I was a rookie back then...but I remember seeing him carrying out two kids, covered head to toe in ash and soot and he just...had this...aura to him.”

Tom arched an eyebrow, “how did you not know then that he was your soulmate?”

The cop blushed harder as he shuffled his foot against the ground, “I...never actually looked in his eyes. Not until today when I had to actually introduce myself and become part of his squad.”

The baker blinked before doubling over and laughing and shaking his head. “Are you shitting me Bucky?”

He blushed harder shoving at Tom gently, “cut it out...damn you act like I’m the first one to be worried that their crush won’t be their soul bond.”

“But to actively avoid the man’s gaze for what...four...five years?”

“Seven….”

“Seven YEARS! Sweet Frigga Bucky that’s insanity.” Tom shook his head patting the furiously blushing man on the shoulder until a small sob caught the shopkeepers attention and he turned around to see a small girl huddled by a bookshelf. His brow furrowed as he looked at Bucky who frowned; Tom stepped forward and crouched down. “Hey, are you alright?” He reached out to touch the child’s shoulder. She couldn’t have been more than seven, dressed in an adorable dark green sweater with her black hair swept up into an intricate braid. She turned her face and Tom was struck by her stunning eyes, the left a dark and stormy blue while the other was a bright and glittering green.

“I lost my  _ maman _ ,” she sniffled; tears filling her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

Tom’s heart broke at her soft and terrified voice. “Your grandmother? Did she bring you in for a treat?”

“ _ Maman _ always loves coming here. She says the treats remind her of home.”

“Why don’t you come up to the front counter with me, I’ll get you a treat and we’ll see if she’s still here alright?” His hand came up to brush her cheek and wipe the tear away. “I’m Tom, and this big man here, this is Detective Barnes.” 

“I’m Helga…” she said softly, her eyes downcast as she scuffed her tennis shoe against the floor.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Helga,” Tom smiled softly as he stood up holding out his hand. “Let’s see if your grandmother is here.” The girl's hand slipped into his and he was shocked to feel how chilled she was. “Some hot chocolate for you too.” He was stunned by the dazzling smile she shot up at him. The trio walked to the counter and he watched her look around before her shoulders slumped. “She’s not here?”

“No…” the child sniffled softly her sleeve rubbing against her eyes.

Bucky crouched down, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small notepad and a pen. “Why don’t you tell me what she looks like. She’s probably looking all around the quarter for you and I can go find her and bring her here to you.”

“ _ Maman _ is really pretty. Tall too...she has blue eyes and blonde hair.” Helga tapped her finger to her lips, “She was also wearing a blue dress with a white sweater.”

Bucky smiled softly, “that’s good. Very good. Do you know her name?”

“ _ Papa  _ calls her Faye.” The child pulled a face and shook her head, “always right before he kisses her.”

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice drifted over making the brunette jolt and his eyes go wide as he scrambled to stand up straight.

“Sarge….”

“What’s going on?”

“I um...this girl is lost. I was going to go look through the quarter to find her grandmother.”

Steve’s eyes dipped down to Bucky’s notebook and he nodded. “I’ll help,” he looked at Helga and smiled softly at her as he pulled out his phone. “Can you give me a smile for a picture? That way we can make sure we bring your grandmother to you.”

“Ok!” The girl grinned brightly, her duel colored eyes sparkling as Steve chuckled and snapped the picture.

“If we don’t find her in an hour we’ll take her to the station and do a proper search.”

Tom waved them off and turned back to Helga, “now I believe I promised hot chocolate and a treat?” He smiled as he opened the door to the kitchen, “I’ll be back here if you need me Wanda.” He called up following her through the door and flicking his wrist for some hot chocolate to start going. The kitchen smelled of delicious treats, his magic having kept the ovens going and the tarts baking. “Go on and have a seat, do you like apples?”

She climbed up onto the stool and nodded happily. “Apples are my favorite.”

He smiled softly at her, “mine too.” He grabbed a couple of mugs humming softly as he waited for the hot chocolate to cook. 

“What are you singing?”

“I don’t really know, it’s something that’s been in my head for a little while now. Why do you know it?”

She shrugged, her feet kicking in the air. “It sounds like something my dad would hum when I was really little.”

“Where are your mom and dad? Are they visiting your grandparents with you?”

Helga’s face dropped a bit as she drew her finger through the flour on the table. “I don’t have a mom and dad...I had two dads...but they’re...gone.”

Tom felt his heart break at the amount of sorrow in the little girl's voice as he poured the hot chocolate into the mugs and set one down before summoning a plate piled high with apple tarts. He watched her eyes light up as she reached out for one taking a bite. “Do you like them?”

“They’re amazing! You’re really good at baking Mr. Tom!”

He smiled as he sipped his hot chocolate and watching her enjoy the tarts. He studied her closely, she was a lovely child with proud nordic cheekbones and an elegant slope to her nose. Something tugged in his heart and he felt the same sad longing when he saw soulmates finding each other. He had always wanted a family with the one he bonded with, watching children grow up as he grew old beside the one he fell in love with. He sighed as his gaze turned to where pots were scrubbing themselves until he felt a tug on his sleeve. “Yes?”

“What’s this?” She asked holding up the book he had left on the table.

“Oh, it’s a book I found.”

“What’s it about?” She asked looking at the cover.

“I haven’t quite found out yet, so far it seems to be about a very sad and lonely man.” Tom took the book as she held it out to him and he flipped through it pausing as he caught sight of a stunning picture. A woman in black and green armor with a large and spiky headdress sat astride a large snarling wolf caught his attention and Tom blinked when Helga squealed.

“What is that?” She asked, bouncing in her seat.

“It’s a picture,” he muttered softly flipping the page, shocked to see something written on the back. “Hela, Goddess of Death and Guardian of Asgard.” He muttered softly.

“She looks so cool!”

“You’re a morbid little thing aren’t you?” Tom laughed softly.

“ _ Maman _ says I’m just like my father. From what I can remember about him….I’m perfectly ok with that.” She turned her stunning eyes up to him. “Will you read the story to me?”

He blinked down at her as he turned another page, the words suddenly scrawled out when he was sure the book held nothing in its pages the night before. “You wish to hear the story...about the goddess of death?”

“Well...why not? It’s just a story.”

He laughed softly as he leaned against the table, “practical little girl.” He cradled the book in his hand, the leather warm and he ran his hand across his throat clearing it a bit. “ _ Hela, we named her properly. A strong name for an even stronger child, she took so much after the aunt we named her after. She gave you such a hard time...didn’t she love. Seeing you cradle her while I hold her brother is a memory that keeps me going. Do you remember that dream I had? You looked so pleased when I told you about it that you turned it into one of your silver tongued stories. I still remember the story you spun; Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was the pride and joy of her father’s eyes, one half of a whole soul and born minutes before her brother, the world trembled at her cry. The Valkyrie bowed to her as the All-Father bestowed upon her the title of Guardian. With her brother at her side she became a fierce warrior, guarding Asgard much like her fathers did. When she came of age, she was gifted the power of her fathers siedr while her brother was able to shift his form. The demons of Muspelheim grew envious of the power Asgard had; they desired to take it for themselves with their master, Surtur, wanting to take the princess as his bride. Their forces poured through the golden gates, valliant warriors in glittering gold armor falling before the fires of the wretched demons. The princess saw her people falling, her rage building as the demons sought to destroy her home. Her battle cry rang out as she walked down the steps of the palace, a fire in her eyes that Asgard had not seen since the time of her ancestors. Fallen soldiers began to rise and beat back the demons, by her own hand the miserable demon king Surtur was slain and his crown locked away in the vaults of the All-Father. She moved among the fallen soldiers, those who swayed and moaned by her siedr they were granted rest. From this act she gained a new title; the Goddess of Death. _ ” Tom glanced over to see Helga listening with rapt attention.

“That...that was a good story.” Helga smiled softly lifting her mug to her lips, a gleam in her eye that the baker could not identify.

Tom felt his heart flutter as he held the book to his chest, “much better than a Disney princess.”

“Helga?” The door to the kitchen opened and Tom turned to see a tall, striking woman with her hand pressed over her heart. “There you are, I was so worried about you.”

“ _ Maman! _ ” Helga jumped off her seat and ran to embrace the woman around her waist.

The elder woman smiled as she bent to press a kiss to the crown of her head. She lifted sky blue eyes to Tom and smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you, I don’t know how we got seperated.”

“Mr. Tom told me a story  _ maman _ ! He was really nice.” Helga smiled, turning her stunning eyes to him and making him blush.

Faye’s eyes drifted to the table where she caught sight of the book, “did he now? You’ll have to tell me all about it on the way home.  _ Papa _ said he was making you something special for tonight.” She took the girls hand and smiled again at Tom. “Thank you again, may the All-Mother smile upon you for your kindness. Come along Helga.”

“Bye Mr. Tom!”

Tom smiled as he waved them off, feeling a tug at his heart at seeing the girl leave. He sighed as he looked around the now empty kitchen, it had been nice spending time with the child and he found himself missing it. He moved to the book, picking it up and running slender fingers along the runes of the name. “Such a strange book...I wonder what other stories you hold.”

“Tom! We need ya out ‘ere  _ mon ami! _ ” Remy hollered back through the door.

“Coming!” Tom sighed as he laid the book down and shook himself to get back into the headspace of work.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Thor slowly opened his eyes, he laid upon his back; fluffy white clouds drifting over him as Asgard’s ever blue skies stretched out above him. The sun was warm on his bare chest and he felt a cool hand resting over his heart. His own arm was curled around a slender waist, the body next to his also bare. The scent of wildflowers drifted on the summer breeze and he felt the body next to his stir. His lips pressed to raven-dark hair and he pulled the slender body atop of his.  _ Loki _ , the name drifted across his mind and he wished he could speak it aloud.

Non-Loki slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself up, hands splayed out over Thor’s chest and he smiled. “Fancy seeing you again dream-man.”

Thor smiled back, happy to be smiling for himself as his fingers danced along pale skin. His hands slid up, one cupping the man behind his head as his thumb brushed along the sharp edge of his jaw. He opened his mouth, words bubbling in his chest but falling short as he snapped his jaw closed with an angry click. 

“You can’t speak.”

Thor shook his head, his brow drawn down. He didn’t want to talk, or well the man above him talk while he only had his facial expressions. Time was precious in this world and he wanted to savor what little time he had before his torment would rip him away. His hands slid down to rest on the slender waist as his cock brushed against the cleft of Non-Loki’s ass, a whimper pulling itself from his throat.

Non-Loki gasped, his head falling back and exposing the pale line of his throat. “I..I wish i knew what your voice sounded like.” His words left him on a breathy exhale as he felt the tip of Thor’s cock catch at his hole. “Fuck,” he gasped shifting his hips.

_ You do know it. For 1500 years you knew my voice as no other could. _ Thor longed to say those words, only hoping that they danced in his eyes. Loki had never needed words to know Thor’s heart. A deep moan left his chest as the male finally sank down over him, warmth enveloping his cock and he struggled to stay still, today was about his beloved's pleasure. Not a frantic coupling to establish the connection. His fingers clenched hard to slender hips as Non-Loki began to move above him, small sounds tumbling from his lips as Thor filled and stretched him.

“How...how can you feel so good?” Non-Loki gasped.

_ You know why, _ Thor’s words were trapped but he poured them into each touch and every thrust. 

Non-Loki braced his hands on Thor’s chest as he swirled his hips. His inner muscles worked along the thick cock inside of him and he bent down, crashing their lips together as his desperation mounted. Slender arms wrapped around Thor’s neck as he panted against his lips. “Please...please,” he gasped softly.

Thor growled as he pushed himself up to take better control, his hand slipping between them to grasp Non-Loki’s weeping erection and stroke in time with his thrusts. He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses along his neck, his teeth dragging dark lines on the moon-kissed skin. He knew that these marks would carry to the waking world, solidifying the spell to bring him to the physical. He wanted to feel this man in his arms and explore the world he was in. Words drummed against his mind as he held him close, snapping his hips harder and hitting deep within the one in his arms. He felt the bloom of warmth between them as the man spilled and he growled against his shoulder as a hand full of thrusts later he stilled, spilling himself. A fleeting thought of his seed taking root floated through his head and he sighed pressing a kiss against the fluttering pulse.  _ I will hold you in the waking world soon. _ He thought as the dream began to fall away and he was thrown back into the darkness, his mind drifting to happier times.


	5. IV

_ Another dream...another memory. Before they would only bring pain; watching them unfold but seeing you...feeling you again...I can face them. I saw my ascension, such a wonderful day.  You looked so proud in your armor, gold horns curling as your eyes glittered and you stood proud and straight next to our mother. You hadn’t received the moniker of ‘Trickster God’ yet but I could see it in your eyes. Your playful nature as a child was a dead give away. I felt the power as soon as father laid Mjolnir in my hands but I felt love as soon as I saw the pride in your eyes. I had already been dallying with Amora, I know you knew, and you tried to warn me away from her so many times. Was I bespelled? Probably, I was always the foolish one, running head first into danger. She was the most dangerous foe...Norns above, I am so sorry Loki. I remember seeing you, your armor glittering like emeralds on onyx, you’d abandoned the helmet. You always hated how it would get caught on drapes when you drank. Volstagg would tease you mercilessly about how he would mistake you for a stag when we were out hunting. That night, I was across the hall...I heard you laugh. I saw you standing with Fandral...I remember seeing red as I saw his arm around your waist and your lips at his ear. He was a shield brother, someone I trusted to keep myself and you safe on the battlefield. Seeing him touching you...it woke something in me; something possessive. That was the first night I took you. Promised you I would be yours until Valhalla called us home. A promise I never regretted making...a promise I never forgot. _

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

“Gettin sick  _ mon ami _ ?” Remy asked as he stepped into the kitchen to see Tom with his head pillowed on his arms. He leaned over and cocked his head to the side as he caught the muted music. “Eitha ya gettin some good fuckin or ya feelin blue since I ain’t hearing anythin from ya room indicating da first one...what’s got ya down?”

Tom huffed a laugh, “everything. Here take these out,” he shoved a platter of small blood red cakes with black flowers piped on top into the Cajun’s hands.

“Talk ‘bout buzzkill, what’s got ya panties inna bunch?”

“It’s nothing Rem, just please let me be for a few hours. I’ll work it out with this new recipe I’m putting together.”

“Just holler iffin ya need sometin,” Remy hummed walking out to cheers of his name in the front.

Tom sighed as he summoned a bowl from the proofer. He dusted flour onto the countertop and rolled his sleeves to his elbows and set to knead the dough. He lost himself to his work and his mind drifted, he’d had two dreams last night. The first being an amazing meadow coupled with a hot sex with the golden man...no god, who plagued his dreams. Tom had been pulled from it right on the brink of bliss when Remy had crashed around downstairs and he remembered Logan’s low rumble cautioning the Cajun to be quiet. Tom had simply rolled over and slipped into sleep again; except instead of a naked golding god he had found himself sitting with a beautiful older woman whom, now that he’d thought about it, looked like the woman from the day before and another blonde woman with mischievous grey eyes. They had been sitting in a lush garden, every mortal witches dream and two children played a knowing look on the elder woman’s face. 

A tap to the metal tabletop made Tom yelp and drop the dough into a pocket of flour that he ended up inhaling. He gasped as he swiped flour from his eyes to see Remy grinning at him. “I know that look. No.”

“Aw don’ be like dat  _ cher! _ I ain’t-”

“When you get that look I get disappointed. I am not-” A throat cleared itself behind Remy and Tom leaned around his eyes going wide at seeing a dapper looking man standing behind the man. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Dis why ya gotta lemme speak  _ cher _ ,” Remy laughed, his grin not faltering. “Dis man ‘ere needs ta speak ta ya.”

“Um...y-yes of course. Can I help you Mr-”

“Roberts, Wesley Roberts from the Quarterly Review.” The man said with a dashing grin as he bowed. He wore a smart looking forest green suit with a creamy gold shirt, the suit jacket laid over his arm and the vest clung to his firm torso. There was no connection but Tom felt drawn to the man’s dancing blue eyes. They were like an aquamarine, not a stormy blue like the ones from his dreams, and his hair was more like wheat instead of spun sunshine. 

“Whatever does the newspaper want with me?”

Wesley smiled, a quirk to his lips that dimpled his cheek and made his mustache twitch in amusement. “You caught the eye of someone very important. Mind if we speak alone?”

Tom blinked and nodded slowly, “y-yes, yes of course. Rem?”

“Already gone,” Remy laughed as he slipped out of the door.

Tom shuffled his foot before remembering himself, “would you care for a coffee? I always keep a fresh pot back here.”

“Coffee would be lovely,” Wesley grinned as he took a seat, draping his jacket over the table.

“Your jacket-”

“Don’t worry about it. Flour washes out.” He reached into his pocket pulling out a notepad and a pen. “No need to be nervous, it’s really a simple interview.”

“But what for?” Tom asked setting down two mugs of steaming coffee as he flicked his wrist the dough he was working on earlier shifting away to work itself into the treat he set up for the next day. 

“As I said, you caught the eye of someone important.”

“I did?”

“Mhm, that little girl you helped yesterday. She couldn’t sing your praises high enough when her and her grandmother stopped by.”

“Helga? What could she have possibly said that would warrant the attention of the Review?”

“You don’t know?” Wesley’s eyebrows shot up.

“Know what?”

“Her grandfather is Ambassador Nalson from Norway, they like to come down here every year for vacation.”

Tom laughed softly as he braced his arms on the table, “they came at the wrong time. Mardi Gras is in the spring.”

Wesley grins, “no, they come for the witching season. Lady Faye says this place is teeming with magic.”

“And what do you get out of talking with them?”

“I get the best stories,” The reporter smiled with a wink. “They also tell me about all the best places to get something to eat, and I get the front page for tourists.” He tapped his pen to the notepad and smiled again, “so...interview? Lady Faye really wants this place on the front page. Little Madame Helga too.”

“Yes...yes of course,” Tom smiled as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “Fire away,” he lifted his coffee to his lips a twinge of something in his chest; he shook it away in favor of enjoying the coffee and gazing at a good looking man. As he answered the questions he was given, blushing hotly as the reporter flirted with him; no second thought to the fact that he was not soul bonded to the beautiful man across from him. All to soon the interview was over and Tom sighed, his hand waving to clean up the coffee mugs and watching as Wesley put away his notepad. “So, how was my first interview?”

“You were a natural, I think my readers will really like you.”

“J-just your readers?” Tom asked, blushing hotly as his fingers drew in the flour on the table. 

“Well, I can certainly thank Lady Faye for bringing me here. You know I’ve always passed this shop and never set foot in it. With a beauty like you in here, I’m regretting it every day.” Wesley smiled seeing the blush deepen, “what time are you out of here?”

Tom blinked, “a-at five...but...why?”

“To have dinner with me of course,” Wesley grinned at him.

“Really?” Tom watched as he pulled on his jacket, his eye drifting to where there was a streak of flour on his breast pocket. “Your jacket,” he reached forward, brushing his hand over the front of his jacket to brush off the flour. He jolted as his hand was stopped by a warmth circling his wrist, he lifted his eyes watching as gem blue eyes crinkled around the edges. There was no jolt, no string to unite them, but Tom felt his stomach flip with excitement. 

“So...dinner?”

Tom’s lips curled and he nodded, “dinner sounds lovely.”

Wesley smiled at him, “then it’s a date.” 

Tom nodded before a crash behind him made both men yelp and jump apart. “What in the Hel?” He turned to see a bowl upended and the crimson book next to it. He walked over and slowly picked it up, turning just in time to see Wesley schooling his face into something pleasant. “Sorry about that, magic runs amok sometimes.”

“Magic...right. So I’ll pick you up here at a quarter after five?”

“I’ll see you then Wesley.” Tom smiled as he waved the man off before looking back at the book. “This book has a mind of its own,” he shook his head as he opened the book, gasping as he saw a picture he was sure that was never there before. Two bodies were intertwined, he recognized Thor’s large hands cupping the swell of the other bodies belly though the face was hidden. It was an intimate picture, one that tugged at Tom’s heart and he caught the shimmer of crimson once more. He sighed as he shook his head, “I am losing my mind. To be tied to a book is asinine.” His fingers moved over the sketch, lingering where Thor’s hand rested. “I’m going mad, talking to a book and pretending to be tied to a god. Maybe a date is just what I need.” He jolted as another bowl turned over violently and he glared at it. “Hush you.”

“Tom! Is the next batch ready?” Wanda called out.

“Coming out,” He yelled back putting the book carefully down and flicking his wrist to bring out the next group of treats, pushing the strange happenings in his kitchen from his mind.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

The days passed in a whirlwind for Tom, his first date with Wesley went wonderfully filled with laughter, beer, and even a near toe-curling kiss at the end. They had gone on several dates since then, nearly every night for the last ten days. Tom’s heart still ached for that soul connection but Wesley was charming, he was handsome, and he was real. The dreams were still there, the book never left Tom’s side and he continued to read from it. More pictures would show up, more entries would appear, and the dreams would hold him tighter. Thor’s eyes held a desperation in them with every release and Tom felt his heart breaking, he wanted to soothe those stormy blues and hold the golden god close. Tom snapped himself out of his daze, the book tucked away in his room upstairs and he tapped his knife to the cutting board before starting to dice the peppers.

“Damn, why ya nevah cook fo us?” Remy asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

“I do cook for you,” Tom laughed as he brushed the peppers into the skillet. “Wanda’s already left for the night, aren’t you leaving too?”

“I’m goin’ I’m goin, damn  _ mon ami _ ya’d tink ya never been laid ‘fore.”

Tom laughed as he snapped his towel at his friend, “I have been laid plenty of times.” He tossed the towel over his shoulder and braced his hands on Remy’s back to shove him to the front door. “Now out you get!”

“ _ Oui, oui _ I’m going!” The Cajun laughed as he opened the door stopping short as he saw Wesley standing on the other side his hand raised to knock. “Talk ‘bout punctual.”

Tom’s head popped around Remy’s side and his eyes went wide, “Wesley...you’re early.”

“What can I say? I wanted to see you.” The reporter grinned making Tom blush hotly and Remy bit back a laugh, covering it with a cough.

“Imma...jus...bye!” He laughed as he slid around Wesley and Tom shook his head.

“Don’t mind Remy, he’s...odd.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Wesley smiled as he stepped forward, his arm wrapping around Tom’s waist and brushing a soft kiss to his lips. “Hello gorgeous,” he purred.

Tom smiled and ducked his head as his hand slid into the other mans. “C’mon dinners not quite ready but we can have something to drink.” He lead the man through to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of wine he had breathing. He poured two glasses handing one to Wesley and turning back to the stove to check on the food. Tom jolted as he felt slender arms wrap around his waist.

“What are you making?” Wesley purred into his ear.

Tom felt heat rush through him as he leaned back into the body behind his, “paella. I hope you aren't allergic to spice.”

“I can think of another way to spice things up,” Wesley hummed against his neck as his lips brushed seductively against Tom’s neck.

Tom smiled as he flicked the stove off and turned around his arms wrapping around Wesley’s shoulders, “and how do you think we can do that?”

Wesley grinned as he spun Tom around pressing him to the counter and hoisting him up; he stepped between his legs. “I know that I would rather devour you.” 

“Well, then by all means,” Tom slid his fingers into the soft flaxen hair. Warm and solid lips pressed against his and Tom trembled as arousal raced through his blood; his eyes drifted closed as he moaned softly his lips parting to allow Wesley to deepen the kiss. Warm hands came down to grip his waist and pull him closer to the edge when the sound of glass breaking made them break apart. 

“What was that?” The reporter asked, gem-toned eyes bouncing around the kitchen.

Tom’s eyes opened slowly and he glanced down to see a wine glass shattered on the floor, the deep crimson wine pooling. “We...must have knocked it off the counter.” He pushed Wesley back, “I should clean that up before it stains.”

Wesley smirked as he dropped a towel on the puddle and pulled Tom into the hallway, “puddles can be cleaned up later. Which way is your bedroom?” He pressed kisses along the curve of Tom’s neck.

“U-upstairs,” the baker took his hand; smiling shyly as they began to climb the stairs. He gasped as Wesley’s hand slid along his flank and around to his front. Tom paused as he bent to press his lips against Wesley’s. He hummed in bliss as his eyes slid shut, a moment later the warmth was gone and Wesley gave a shout as he tumbled back down the few steps they had climbed. “Wesley!”

The blonde on the landing groaned and clutched the back of his head, “what in the hell?”

Tom gasped as he saw a hand sneak back into the shadows and he rushed down the stairs to help the reporter up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Wesley hissed as he felt Tom’s hands press into the back of his head. “I’m not usually this clumsy.” He grinned as he spun Tom around, pressing him against the wall. “Your roommates are gone, nothing wrong with doing this right here.” He growled playfully as he crashed his lips into Tom who groaned and fisted his hands in the front of Wesley’s shirt. He grinds forward, one of his legs tangling around the reporters waist and trembling.

“Please,” Tom begged softly.

“I’m going to make you feel so good Tom,” Wesley purred his hands sliding down to grip the plump curve of his ass. He dipped his head down to kiss him again when the sound of something whistling through the air sounded and the blonde gasped as he was clocked in the side of the head with something. Both men looked down and Tom gasped a laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand. “A bottle of lube?” Wesley’s brow furrowed as he rubbed the side of his head, “where did this come from?”

“I...I have no idea.”

“You might be haunted,” Wesley chuckled as he stepped back straightening his shirt. “I should go, I’ll see you alright?” He pressed a chaste kiss to Tom’s cheek, a knowing look in his eye as he walked out of the front door. 

Tom sighed as he slowly slid down the wall, his face buried in his arms. “What in the hell is going on around here?” He muttered, a frown pulling at his lips as he sighed again. Something creaked in front of him and he felt a warmth on his shoulder and looked up to see stormy blue eyes trained on him. “Son of a bitch!”

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Wesley sighed as he parked his car on the edge of town, his eyes gazing to the trees before him as he rubbed the sore spot on the side of his head. “Damn Thor, always tossing shit instead of talking.” He mumbled as he got out of the car, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he walked into the trees. He whistled softly as he hopped over crawling roots, a soft giggle caught his attention and he pressed his back to a tree. The soft sound of footsteps drew closer and he jumped out, his arm catching a child around the waist as she shrieked in laughter. “There you are little Lady,” he laughed softly as he swung her around.

“Put me down, Uncle!” The child laughed, two-toned eyes dancing as she grinned up at him. 

“Now why would I put down the fairest in all the land? Hm? I would be a fool to do so,” he laughed bracing her against his hip more comfortably as he pulled a leaf from her hair and flicked it to the ground. 

“Fandral the Dashing,” A voice hummed softly.

The man straightened up and turned to see an elder woman standing by a tree, her hands folded demurely against her belly as she smiled knowingly at him. “All-Mother,” he inclined his head. “Pardon me if I don’t bow properly,” he gave her a charming smile.

“We are past that point Fandral, tell us...is it him?”

“Did I find my papa?” The child asked, her blue-tinged lips pulling into a hopeful smile.

“It’s him,” Fandral nodded.

“And Thor?”

“He’s there too, threw me down the stairs, broke a wine glass, and hit me with a bottle of….well a very personal item.”

A smile spread across Frigga’s lips and she nodded as she held out her hand. “Come Hela, we must go back home. Fandral?”

“Yes, All-Mother?” He asked as he set the child down and watched her run to take Frigga’s hand. 

“Keep an eye on Loki, keep him safe. We have waited for his for a long time, we will bring them home. Both of them.”

Fandral fisted his hand over his heart and bowed, “at your orders All-Mother.” He winced as the bright prism of light signaling the Bifrost opened drawing the two home and he sighed rubbing at the side of his head. “Let's just hope Thor won’t actually hit me when he’s out of the damned book.” The blonde shook his head as he bounced his way over roots and back to his car.


	6. V

_ Seeing you again...It’s not something that I thought I would ever do. I can feel the power with every moment we have. I can almost touch your world, the one you live in now. I see your friends, how you smile when you bake your sweets, how you blush when people compliment you...some things never change. You still have that glint in your eye, but when you read to Hela...saw mother...you didn’t bat an eye. I don’t know what magic ensnares you but I won’t let it continue. They call you Tom but I know who you really are...you are Loki...my Loki there is no denying that fact. I can see it in your eyes. Soon I’ll be able to touch you again, will you remember then? Will you know me as only you have ever known me? _

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Tom groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was stretched out over the couch in their living room, a bottle of wine sat empty on the coffee table with a single wine glass. The witch pushed himself up with a small groan and rested his throbbing head in his palms. The previous night was a blur; he remembered the food, kissing Wesley, the man leaving after a flying bottle of lube smacked him...Tom sighed as he laid back down. The smooth smokey voice of Stevie Nicks filling the room, Wanda and Remy had the store giving him a rare day off and also leaving him to wallow in his own misery. The feeling of eyes on him made the baker open his own, blinking up at summer sky blue. It took a total of ten seconds for two things to happen; Tom to realize he was not looking at Wesley and that the form above him was literally hovering over him. 

With a yell Tom jolted up, passing through the man (but no one was going to mention that) and ran to the front door. He skidded to a stop when blue eyes and golden hair formed right before his very eyes. “Bloody hell!” He turned, running to the stairs to grab his phone from his room when the massive figure materialized at the top landing. “Fuck!” Tom panicked, gripping the railing and vaulting himself over it to book it to the back door. He scrambled to a stop as the specter appeared again, this time looking frazzled and panicked. Blue eyes were large as his lips moved but there were no words that fell from them. He reached out, his hand passing through Tom’s jaw causing the panicked witch to turn and bolt for the kitchen. The specter followed and Tom whipped around flinging a handful of salt blindly.

“ _ Mon due! _ ” Remy’s voice cut through Tom’s panic, “wha da hell Tommy?”

“Remy…bloody hell I-I’m so sorry.”

The card reader wiped his eyes, cracking one open and showing his irritated eye to his friend. “Why ya flinging salt e’erywhere?”

Tom flushed as he wet a towel and pressed it gently to Remy’s eyes. “I saw a...ghost I think.”

“Ya tink?” He hissed, tilting his head back and letting Tom clean the salt from his face.

“Sorry,” the darker haired male sighed. “Last night Wesley got ran out of the house. We were necking in the kitchen and a wine glass fell...then Wesley was pushed down the stairs, then was hit in the head with a...well a bottle of lube.” Remy went dead silent before he doubled over laughing and Tom felt his face flush, throwing the wet towel at the other. “It’s not funny!”

“ _ Oui _ it is!” The Cajun cackled as he drew the bottle of lube out of his pocket. “Was wonderin why I found ma lube down ‘ere.”

“Ugh, why do I hang out with you?”

“Ya love me  _ mon ami _ ,” he chuckled as he wiped at his eyes.

Tom rolled his eyes, “why are you here Rem? You’re supposed to be at the shop.”

“Oh dat, ya rushed me outta here last night an I f’got my phone.” Remy laughed again as he snatched up his phone that was sitting in the kitchen docking station. “Needed ta tell ya dat ya got a caterin’ consultation t’morrah’.” He spun around and waved over his shoulder, stopping at the front door. “An’ Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“Da ‘ouse be warded ‘gainst ghosts.” 

Tom froze as Remy cackled again, the door slamming behind him. A bang from upstairs drew the witch upstairs, pausing in the hallway and cocking his head to the side. Another bang came from the direction of his room and he slowly pushed the door open to see the book in the middle of the floor. He took a deep breath as he slowly walked over and picked up the book; holding the unassuming thing in his hands. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he opened the book.

**_Please don’t be alarmed._ **

Tom gasped as the words formed across the page. He made to close the book but more words scratched themselves out in a hurry.

**_Don’t close the book! Please!_ **

“What are you?” Tom whispered.

**_Yours_ ** .

“What does that even mean?”

**_Look up._ **

His emerald eyes lifted to see the man of his dreams, literally, standing an arms length away. Tom felt his heart in his throat as he looked him over. The figure before him seemed solid, golden hair a wild mane around his head, his skin flawlessly tanned and wrapped around solid, chiseled muscles, and the large blue eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. He looked every bit as delicious from his dreams except out in the open there were lines of runes running over his flesh and wrapping around his throat. Tom’s hand reached out of his own accord and he watched the man flinch back. “What is going on? Who are you?”

The being before him gave an exasperated face and pointed at the book in Tom’s hands, no sound passing his lips. Tom sighed as he glanced down, seeing the words scrawl out once more.  **_I am yours. You already know who I am._ **

“Thor?” Tom watched as he nodded and he sat down heavily on the end of his bed. “But...but this was just a book.”

**_You can do magic and you think this is impossible?_ **

“Hey!” Tom pouted, watching a smile spread over Thor’s face and he blushed hotly seeing that the man...God, was teasing him. “Why are you speaking through the book?”

**_My voice is...cursed. I can’t-_ **

Tom gasped as he watched Thor drop to his knee, the rune band around his throat glowing a violent red. “Thor!” He scrambled over and watched helplessly as his hand passed through the god. He watched as Thor lifted a trembling hand and pointed to the book and he scrambled over to pick it up as more words appeared on the page. 

**_Please...don’t look so sad. It only hurts a little bit._ **

Emerald colored eyes lifted to sky blue and Tom frowned, “you were cursed...but...but you’re a god.”

**_Gods aren’t immune to curses. Please, don’t fret._ **

Tom sighed as he folded his legs, the book resting in his lap. “But you’re cursed...and we’ve...oh god-”

**_No! No, don’t be upset. These days with you have been...look at me...please Lo-Tom._ **

Tom blinked as he looked up, gasping as he saw the crimson threads that wrapped around each other. “Soulmates...but...how?”

**_I told you...I’m yours._ **

He chewed on his lip before he scrambled to his feet. “Do you come with me wherever this book goes?” He watched as Thor nodded slowly, “can other people see you?” A shake of his head. “Perfect, I promise you I’m going to break this curse. No one should be cursed to do...especially my soulmate.” Tom paused as he looked down at the book and sighed, “you truly are my soulmate yes? Or is this part of your curse?”

**_I am only yours...I always have been._ **

Tom sighed softly and nodded as he closed the book. “Then let’s set you free.” He quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans, mindful of the hungry gaze on him as he bent over to grab a shirt from his dresser. He blushed hotly as he pulled this shirt on and slipped into his shoes before turning to look at the god. “Um...let’s get going then.” He turned, tucking the book away and grabbing his keys. The drive to the library was uneventful, his mind filled with so many questions but not wanting to cause the god more pain by trying to go against the curse. He parked his bike and darted up the stairs, his mind racing as he tried to figure out where to go first. “Mythology,” he whispered to himself as he moved down the shelves, his fingers drifting along the spines. He plucked down several titles, seeing Thor out of the corner of his eye looking at each of the books. “Can you read English?” He asked softly, emerald eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching him.

Thor nodded his head, fingers ghosting through the books and a frown pulling at his lips. The look of longing in the god's eyes broke Tom’s heart. He watched as Thor traced the spines of the books, fingertips ghosting right through the solid bindings and he saw their connected thread floating around them.  _ Soulmates with a cursed god who can’t speak and who is trapped inside of a book.  _ He thought to himself  _ if Remy knew he would laugh himself sick. _ Tom shook his head as he moved over to a table and spread his findings out. He pulled the red book from his messenger bag and laid it in the center before sitting down. He shivered as a warmth settled on his shoulders and he tilted his head back to see Thor looking down at him. “We will find something.” He whispered softly, watching in awe as a soft and warm smile crossed Thor’s full lips and those blue eyes twinkled with an emotion Tom couldn’t identify. 

“Mr. Tom,” A staged whisper made the witch jolt and whip around, spying a bouncing head of dark hair and dual colored eyes.

“Helga...how...how lovely to see you.” His emerald eyes darted around but saw that Thor was nowhere to be found. 

“I told you it was him  _ maman _ ,” Helga grinned up at her grandmother bouncing over and jumping into Tom’s arms to hug him warmly. 

Something tugged at Tom’s heart as he wrapped his arms gently around her and hugged her back. He released her as her grandmother cleared her throat and he flushed in embarrassment, “Lady Faye, it’s wonderful to see you as well.”

“And you Mr. Hiddleston, we had stopped by the Cauldron but you weren’t there. Helga has done nothing but talk about seeing you for weeks.” Faye smiled gently at him, brushing a strand of her flaxen hair behind her ear as her eyes sparkled in the light of the library. “She seems to have taken quite the shine to you, she rarely does with strangers.”

“I-I’m flattered, and thank you.” Tom said softly with a shy smile, “for putting me in touch with Mr. Roberts at the paper. You boosted our sales for the last few weeks, even our event is nearly sold out.”

“An event?” Faye asked, taking the chair opposite him and handing her library card to Helga. “Helga darling, go and find a couple of books for  _ papa  _  to read to you tonight.” The adults watched as Helga took the card and skipped off, humming as her dark pigtails bounced with each step.

“Oh, yes. Myself, Remy, and Wanda host a special Samhain celebration every year. Wanda’s soulmate Victor is allowing us to use the grounds of his Plantation house this year. Normally we would have it at the Cauldron but with how many people are asking about it the little shop simply can’t hold it this year.” He reached into his bag and rummaged before pulling out a small envelope. “I actually had wanted to ask you and your family to come as well since this couldn’t have happened without you. We would be honored if you joined us.”

Faye smiled as she took the envelope and nodded, “I am sure my husband, Helga, and I will be there. Although could we bring our dog along? He gets antsy when he’s alone for long periods of time and a Samhain celebration goes until the veils are closed again.”

“Is he friendly?”

“Only if people deserve it,” Faye smiled. “He’s Helga’s closest friend, really the only friend she has. She moves around with us a lot and often has trouble making friends. Ris has been the constant in her life.”

“I’m sure once she gets older, she’ll blossom into a beautiful rose and everyone will be drawn to her.” Tom smiled, reaching out to touch her hand, “you are doing the best you can.”

Faye smiled, her hand covering his, “do you have any children of your own?”

He blushed and shook his head, “no...I haven’t been graced with that blessing yet.” He sighed looking down at their intertwined hands, “Lady Faye, I hope I’m not to forward...what happened to Helga’s parents? She told me that she had two dads when she was in my shop.”

The woman sighed, her blue eyes filling with tears. “My sons...they were...Loren was brutally murdered in his home and we don’t know what happened to Jake.” She wiped at her eyes and shook her head, “I hold out hope that one day I will see them again.”

Tom squeezed her hand gently, his heart aching for the sorrow in her voice. “You will, things...we have to believe that they happen for a reason.”

“All-Mother willing I will, perhaps I will soon.” She smiled gently before looking at the books spread around them. “What are you researching? This does not look like normal Samhain preparations.” She pulled her hands from Tom’s and reached out to pull up a book, a frown plucking at her lips as she read the cover. “The Cursed Gods?”

“It’s...um…” Tom floundered for words as he tried to think of an excuse. “I..I was told a story a long time ago. That even gods can be cursed.”

“Why would you look into this?”

“Do you believe that a god can be cursed?” Tom’s hands fell onto the cover of the red book, his fingers tracing the runic bear on the cover; though with his eyes down he missed the knowing look in the elder woman’s eyes as she watched him. 

“A curse is a powerful thing, not even gods can be immune to them. With the right elements, a god can be cursed and bound into servitude.”

Tom chewed on his lip, “but what could cause a god to be cursed?” He asked softly.

“Legends have it that blood can fell even the mightiest of gods. It’s also said that love can conquer all if need be. It’s why the princess always wakes up with true love's kiss.”

He laughed softly shaking his head, “somehow I think that this is going to take more than a kiss.” He mumbled more to himself than to her.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing, but thank you...your insight has been helpful.”

“I’m not sure what I offered that was insightful, but you are welcome.” She smiled gently at him, giving his hand a pat as she pushed herself up to her feet. “I should go and wrangle my granddaughter, but we will be there at your Samhain celebration. Take care of yourself Tom, strange things are known to happen when the veil is thin.” She smiled as she slipped away leaving Tom dumbfounded before he slowly drew a book over to him and began to read, her words bouncing in his head as he searched for answers.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

As soon as she was out of eyesight, Helga slipped to a dark corner of the library, her eyes glowing in the low light as she looked around the darkened bookshelves. “Where are you?” She whispered softly, poking her head around a shelf and sighing as she felt a warm breeze against her cheek. She turned slowly, a smile pulling her lips as she saw his form shimmer into existence. “Daddy,” she gasped softly as she reached out, her hand passing through his and making her frown as the runes in his skin glowed an angry and violent red. “Does it hurt?”

He nodded his head once, but his hand continued to hover over her; pain contorting his features as the runes pulsed angrily.

“We have a plan Daddy...A way to fix this.” She whispered softly. “I...I brought Father back, It took me a couple thousand years...but I brought him back.” She smiled as his hand ghosted over her cheek, “I know...I’m a little girl again. It was the only way to get him out of the cursed place she sent him. He’s going to start remembering soon, he already remembers...in here.” She tapped her own chest and watched as he nodded again. “We will see you again soon, we’ll be a family again.”

“Hela,” Frigga said softly, slipping around the corner and stifling a gasp as she laid eyes on her son. “Oh...Thor...what did she do to you.” She stepped closer, laying eyes on her son for the first time in thousands of years. Her hands hovered over his cheeks as she felt the warmth of his hands cover hers though there was no true physical contact. “My sweet boy.”

“He has to go, grandmother,” the child whispered softly. “We must get prepared to...Make Father remember Daddy...he needs to remember or you will be cursed back into the book.”

Thor nodded once, looking longingly at his family before he faded back into the bookcases. Frigga stifled a sob behind her hand as Hela slipped her hand into her free one. “Don’t cry, grandmother...He will be home soon...they both will.”

“And we will see Amora brought to justice,” Frigga vowed softly as she clutched Hela’s hand tightly and they left the library, their minds on the task at hand and praying to the Norns that this would end their families torment. 


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! Had some computer trauma and then just life getting in the way. It's short but here we are my darlins hope you love it!
> 
> ~DH: Moony~

Tom sighed as he walked through the French Quarter, a dull throbbing in his head from the bright fall sun persisted as they (i.e. him to everyone around) exited the library. “This was pointless,” he sighed, looking up to see Thor bobbing beside him, a frown pulling his lips. “Hey...don’t look so sad,” he said softly, emerald eyes dancing around as he spoke. “I’ll figure something out.”

Thor’s lips moved, the red band around his throat flailing angrily and Tom wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, to soothe him. “Let’s go to the shop...we have supplies there.” He muttered, dipping between the people and smiling as he heard his name called. Thor followed every step with Tom keenly aware of the blue eyes that were trained on him. They got to the shop but instead of using the front door Tom slipped into the alley. “We’ll go through the side, get the stuff and get out. I think what I need to do is travel to where you are while awake-”

He watched as Thor shook his head frantically and Tom frowned, “I know it’s not ideal-”

Thor shook his head again and pointed to his bag and gesturing for Tom to pull the book out. The witch sighed as he drew the book out, glancing around and opening it slowly.  **_I don’t want you in this plane of existence. It’s to dangerous._ **

“I need to know what I’m dealing with. I...feel like...i could draw you to the mortal plain sooner.” 

**_I’ll be here soon enough._ **

“How long will you have in the mortal plain once you are drawn here?”

**_One week...new moon to full._ **

Tom frowned as he closed the book and dug around in his bag for his day planner. He flipped through it, “the new moon….that’s on the 24th...the full falls on...Samhain.” His brow furrowed as he chewed on his lip. “That’s four days from now. Don’t...don’t you want to touch me...for real?” He looked up at the god from under his lashes. He saw the pained look on Thor’s face as the god reached out for him, his hands hovering at the edges of his vision.

Thor’s hand ghosted down to Tom’s bag where he reached for the book again.  **_More than anything._ **

“Then let me do this...please. I...I need to touch you...to free you.” He watched as Thor nodded once, eyes trained down on the book.

Tom looked down and smiled as he saw the words scrawl themselves out.  **_I could never deny you when you wanted something Lo-Tom._ **

“What do you keep almost calling me?”

**_It’s not important...not right now._ **

The witch’s brow furrowed and he sighed, irritated at the being before him. “Tell me. You are keeping something from me and I refuse to be kept in the dark.”

He watched the markings on Thor’s throat flair red.  **_I can’t...not yet. But I will...I swear on Mijolnir._ **

Tom blew out a breath and shook his head. “Fine, but I expect answers and soon.” He snapped the book shut and placed it back into his bag as he grabbed his keys to the back door. He slipped in, hearing the front of the store busling and Remy’s loud laughter drifting towards him. Tom slipped into the herb section of the shop and looked at the wall, chewing on his lip as his eyes darted over the different jars and boxes. “Ok, what do I need?” He muttered as his slender fingers drifted over the labels. “I need...hm...Mandrake.” Thor hovered out of the corner of his eye, those electric blue eyes wide as he looked at the shelves. The look on his face struck something deep in Tom’s mind. In a moment they weren’t in the shop; Golden walls glittered as blue skies showed out the window and Thor was dressed in stunning armor with a glorious red cape flowing behind him.

“Tom?”

He gasped shaking his head and in a snap everything was back to how it was supposed to be. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see Wanda watching him. “Oh...Wanda.”

“What are you doing?” She arched an eyebrow seeing the herb drawer he had been opening. “Mandrake?”

“For pro-” His mouth snapped shut at her pointed look.

“From?” Tom floundered as he tried to come up with a lie before she sighed, “does this have anything to do with whatever threw Remy’s lube down the stairs?”

“Um…”

“Are we banishing something?”

“Wha-”

“Mandrake will only go so far. You need some Devil’s Claw.”

“I don-”

“We have plenty of salt and quartz at the house.” She mused.

“Wanda stop,” he took her hands and sighed. “I’ve been...keeping something from you and Remy.” He whispered softly.

“Oh I know. Are you ready to talk about it?”

He paused and sighed shaking his head, “we need tea…”

She motioned for him to follow her and they walked into her room, the beads falling back into place as she slid the door shut to give them full privacy. Tom slid into a chair as she fiddled with the lights adjusting them to light the room a bit more. He slowly slid the book from his pack, glancing up as Tohr waved a hand at his face. “I need to tell her.” He whispered.

“Tell me what?” Wanda asked.

“Ears like a hawk.”

She set up the electric kettle and dropped into her armchair, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Yep now spill. Does this have to do with the electric energy that’s been wrapped around you for the last three weeks?”

Tom took a breath and let it out slowly, “this book showed up three weeks ago. I thought it was a new delivery but...it’s more. I began dreaming and seeing a man.”

Wanda slid the book closer to her and she waved her hand over the cover. Red shimmered under her hand before there was a flash of gold and she ripped her hand away shaking it as if to cool a burn. “Well, it’s cursed.”

“Not the weirdest part,” Tom sighed as he shrugged off his jacket and ran his hand over his chest; his thread shimmering into existence from the glamour he had placed on it and winding over his hand to the book. 

Wanda gaped before lifting her eyes to his. “You need to tell me everything.” She said softly, her fingers passing through the thread. “And I mean everything.”

 


End file.
